


I love (everything) you (don't love in yourself)

by AlphaNogitsune



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (implied smut), (it's Qrow what did you want), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Low Self-Esteem, cursing, mentions of scars, qrow really hates them, winter really loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaNogitsune/pseuds/AlphaNogitsune
Summary: Once a masterpiece, ripped apart and marked with scars from many near-death experiences. Winter loves him all the same.





	I love (everything) you (don't love in yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Show me all the parts of you that you do not love so I know where to begin.” + Qrowin.

He had more scars than he remembered or even bothered to keep counting.

Qrow distinctly recalls three. One on the back of his right knee, which still bothered him and made his right leg a bit limp sometimes; one on his left shoulder blade, that almost compromised his scythe-wielding, and one on his chest, right across his heart. Those were the three he could recall its appearance without any aid, because they were tricky ones to heal. They almost took something from him; his walking, his wielding, his _life_.

He hated those. He hated every scar he had. Some might think it was _aesthethic;_ he just had the urges to tear his skin apart, with nails if needed, as long as it made it clean again.

“Qrow…” The hunter almost jumped out of his skin upon hearing his girlfriend’s voice.

“Fuck!” His back immediately went to the wall as he looked for Winter, partially hidden behind the door. “Winter, what the fuck?”

She sighed and walked in, dressed only with a robe. And then, with nothing. She entered the shower and the first place she touched was his chest.

“You hate your scars, don’t you?” All Qrow could do is nod. Very slowly, Winter bent forward and pressed a kiss on his skin, on the scar, water hitting her hair and running down her body. Her whisper was hoarse, “I love them. I’d rather have you scarred and alive than…” Shivers.

She shakes her head and kneels. It’s clear where Winter’s going with it, but before, her hand reaches to the scars on his thigh and lower as she kisses them.

“If you hate these parts of you, I’ll love them. Show me everything you hate on yourself so I know where to begin.”

Qrow told her everything he hated and she loved every inch of him with religious adoration.


End file.
